


The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me, Is You

by EvilMuffins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scary story, a rock concert, and taking out the trash! A happy little Rivetra drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotaruZala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruZala/gifts).



> These stories were a series of gifts for my best friend. I don't really ship Rivetra but I tried my best! The title is taken from a song on my friend's Rivetra fan-ost. Chapter 1 was inspired by the 'horror story' prompt for Tumblr Rivetra week.

 

“It had been three months since the female titan had ended the life of our dear captain…”

 Petra paused for dramatic effect, holding the candle bellow her chin. Clearly she thought the effect to be quite spooky, yet instead she looked like one of those super cutesy jack-o-lanterns,the kind created to bring smiles rather than screams. She concluded in a conspiratory whisper, “The…END.”

“…That’s it?” Levi asked, eyebrow raised though no one could see it in the dark room.

“That’s it.” Petra nodded decisively.

“Well, when does the scary part happen? Glasses wanted us to tell the scariest stories we could. You know how much the idiot gets upset if we don’t celebrate Halloween properly…”

“Captain, losing you is the scariest story I can think of. Besides, Hanji fell asleep half way through your story about ‘The Dirtiest House in all the Walls’. I’m pretty sure she can’t hear us right now anyway…”

“Oh? Can’t she now?”

Levi leaned across the table and blew out the single candle.

“C-captain!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may decide what happens after that ;D Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow!


	2. Words Like Tattoos on the Inside of My Eyelids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idol/fan AU. This was originally written for a three-sentence fic meme. I've cleaned it up to be a little more readable.

Petra touched her finger tips to her nose- sure enough it was bleeding. That tiny blonde girl, the one with the funny nose, had slammed into her, squashing her face into the pole that stood in the middle of the club floor.

Petra's favorite band, No Name, was playing tonight and gosh darnit all, she would not let anything ruin this night.

After some more pushing and shoving, and receiving of bruises, crimson still staining the area above her lips like a child's attempt at make up.  She emerged from the front of the crowd,like a dolphin breaching the water, looking directly into the piercing eyes of the drop-dead gorgeous lead singer.

A split-second after their gazes locked, Levi extended a hand toward the audience, a hand Petra knew was meant for her, and hoisted her up on to stage.

“You know all the words, right?", he asked, handing her the mic and leaning close to share. She nodded, all words leaving her head except for the lyrics, lyrics she could never forget for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for chapter 3 tomorrow!


	3. Pixie Cut

"Captain! Captain!" Petra shouted, searching the halls of the castle.

"What happened?" Hanji asked.

"The mirror in my room disappeared."

"Hm, is that so?" the taller girl squinted. "What do you need it for?"

Petra frowned at Hanji’s unkempt rat’s nest. “Well, when we had leave last week, I went and got my hair cut. You know, for safety reasons. When I went home, my dad hated it! He said I look like a boy now and the men will never want to marry me, even when I am ready….” Tears glimmered at the edges of her bottom lashes.  “And he’s right!”

"You got a hair cut?" Hanji continued to squint until Petra reached up on tip-toes and pulled Hanji’s glasses down from the top of her head onto her face.

"Oh… That’s where those went… So, that’s what you’ve been doing in there since yesterday? Looking in the mirror?" Hanji couldn’t even remember if her own room had a mirror. It might be that thing underneath her dirty underwear.

Petra nodded pathetically. “I’m hideous now and I feel so selfish because I know my job is more important than my hair, but I just don’t…I feel...I don’t even know!” She buried her face in her hands.

Hanji handed her a hankie that looked as if multiple titans had brought it as a gift to a nose-blowing party…then re-gifted it. “The captain’s outside with the horses. I think you better go have a talk with him.”

* * *

 

"I threw it out."

Petra’s jaw dropped. “Why?”

"It was garbage. I won’t allow garbage to remain in your quarters." Levi continued to brush the horse, without turning to face her.

"I had only just cleaned it… Did I not do a good job?" She was quickly beginning to feel even worse.

Levi let his hand drop and finally turned to her. “Anything that makes you feel bad about yourself is garbage. I think you are a very nice-looking young woman, Petra, and anything that makes you think otherwise does not belong here. I’m your captain and what I say is law around here- You’re pretty.” Levi turned back to the horse.

"Captain!" Petra threw her arms around his back.

"…Don’t get snot on my jacket."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for now! I might still add more in the future. Thanks for reading! Remember to hit the kudos button!


End file.
